Unknow Love Sight
by DarthJinnx
Summary: A 16 year old young boy name adam got transported in the world of equestria when he was a baby and got raised by rose luck as we all can tell adam will have a interesting story to tell us all so stick around to see how he adventure all started.


Chapter 1 prologue

Hi, my name is Adam and I'm going to tell you the weirdest story of my life. I was born on planet earth, but I got teleported to Equestria when I was just a little baby. But someone or rather say somepony found me in the streets of canterlot her name is Rose luck. She raised me at first she was little weird out cause I was little different from everypony, but she wouldn't leave me all alone in the streets so she took me and raised me like I was her own child. All this year when she raised me, I met awesome and wonderful ponies out of my life shining armor, little twilight sparkle, cadence and many other ponies.

Shining armor is my best friend, we met in the first grade in the canterlot pre school and since then we became friends very quickly he like helping ponies in need and he told me that when he grows up he going to be captain of the royal guard.

Little twilight shining armor little sister, she was so interested about me where I came from what I eat and a lot of questions came out of her mouth at least shining armor was there to make her stop. But since time past she always thinks of me another brother that she ever wanted.

Princess mi amore cadenza or cadence they way she likes cause it seems she doesn't like people calling her full name but anyways, she's my other best friend we met in the fourth grade. Shining introduced me to her when I was trying to think if to eat glue or not…. Let me be! I was six ok! Anyways, we became great friends as well and shining told me he has a crush on her and told me to keep it a secret so I did.

All this year to preschool to middle school, I have been trying to help out shining with his little crush, but it seems that he always screw up even little twilight try to help out. But now shining armor has another problem in his hooves a new pony by the name of prince blueblood total dick he complains about everything like this one time I bump into him in the 6th grade and then he yells all about that I mess his hair up and wants to throw me in the dungeon for that serious just for that. Luckily for me, I didn't thanks to cadence and shining armor having my back. So he back off and I thought I saw blueblood blush when he saw cadence and shining notice and let me tell you this he got a little jealous and angry. And I got a feeling that this won't end well just think about two ponies love the same mare and here I am in the middle in the crossfire Oh yeah I'm going to have one hell of a year.

As time pass by we all graduated from middle school and let me tell you something the graduation was awkward shining armor and blueblood was going gaga eyes over cadence while she was inducted the graduates from our school. I swear I saw them drooling over over cadence beauty when she was up there and all the attempts I try to hook up shining armor with cadence and yet all went down to the drain and blueblood try and he fails as well and I couldn't believe it. But we all have our moment in the graduation well, except blueblood he was still being a huge asshole, but that doesn't matter, I met princess Celestia and princess Luna there were so nice to me I thought the princesses were going to be like blueblood but I was very wrong. After the graduation we had a little party it was fun from all that I was caught by surprise when shining armor and cadence told me there were going to in the same high school I'm going to be and it's is going to be awesome. Well less awesome cause prince blueblood was going to be there as well, but from all that I'm going to have my two best friends with me in high school and its going to be the epic high school year of my life.

But why do I feel that I'm going to have a ruff and a weird high school year but that doesn't going to get by me over my happiness that two of my childhood friends will be with me all the way to high school. But let's enjoy summer vacation time for fun and relaxation shining armor invited me to the beach with cadence and I laugh so hard when I got there I saw cadence wearing a pink bikini that shining got a nose bleed and I was there laughing my ass off cause of it. All was fun until blueblood showed up and join us cause cadence was there he was, being a dick to twilight that me and shining armor got pissed at him, but then when cadence appear he turn nice with twilight cause he wants to impress cadence.

But that was not going to happen cause I promise to shining to get him to hook up with cadence and I swear over Celestia sun I'm going to make that happen. I plan the two of them with alone time, but blueblood was screwing up with my plan with him interfering until I got him distracted one moment cause I got his hair wet and he went back to whatever rock he lives to fix it. But at least I got shining armor and cadence alone time while I'm playing with little twilight with smarty pants her stuff animal she got it a week ago. When I saw cadence and shining talking there were smiling so I got my hope up that something was going to happen and I was right cadence kiss shining cheek and he blush and froze up and I heard her giggle and she went after me to tell me to go help him out and I walk over there to help him out. A shocking moment when he hugs me tight and told me he asked cadence on a date and she accept and I was happy for him I really was.

Now wonder why I'm having that feeling again about the high school.


End file.
